Uncomfortable arrangement
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Spiderman moves out of his family house after his Aunt may passes away; but he can't afford or find an apartment cheap enough to rent. After recalling Deadpool owes him a favour; he makes an offer he can't refuse; But will he regret this decision? Deadpool vs Black Cat, DeadpoolxSpiderman, SPIDEYPOOL, YAOI, (Lemon/smut later on)
1. Chapter 1

Spiderman swung through the streets of New York quietly; he was carrying an assortment of bags and belongings on his person filled with everything he owned.

His beloved Aunt may had finally passed on due to old age; he had said his farewells and shown her how much he loved her. Sadly he wasn't able to tell her about his superhero life as she was already gone by then.

He would miss her dearly; her wisdom, her kindness, her gentle nature, her cooking and her warmth. She had raised him since he was a child after the death of his parents; and both herself and Ben had done a great job.

Mary Jane had become distant lately due to her studies and choosing and university to attend. He got the odd text or call from her but nothing serious anymore; it seemed like they were drifting apart.

He missed her smile, her playfulness and her genuine empathy. Her cheeky wink; her humour and her company. She was a real catch and someone she couldn't live without; he often thanked his luck for meeting her.

Eventually he landed on a rooftop over the city; he had a great view from up here and he could see the sunset better. He needed time to think of what he would do next after all that had happened.

He had already inherited everything his aunt and uncle left him and packed away all the treasured items he could find. The old house had been sold and put on the market for new money; he had no need to stay there anymore and had fulfilled his purposes there.

Harry Osborne was no longer speaking to him after all these years; there was no bitterness but they just had no business with each other anymore. Last he had heard he was engaged to a cute blonde and they were to be married.

But his life seemed to be taking a dip downwards at the minute; his love life was bad, his only family member had just died and he had nowhere to go. Apartment prices were a rip off currently and there was no way he could afford one.

Suddenly an idea struck him; a crazy idea that was a one off but still an idea. Usually he never would have considered this and kicked himself mentally for suggesting such a thing. He was taking a risk and getting into trouble but hell he had no other choice. He took out his mobile phone and looked up a number; one he only used during emergencies or back-up. He rang the number quickly so he couldn't back out before reconsidering his options.

 _ **Half an hour later**_

"HEEEY SPIDEY!" Deadpool cried happily rushing up to his beloved counterpart comrade. It had been so long since his boy toy had shown his face and he was so happy to see him.

Peter said nothing just allowing Deadpool to hug him in order to get his excitement out; he wouldn't stop pestering him until he was shown some attention so he let him have it.

"Look; I'm only staying here because you owe me one; that and apartments are too expensive at the minute. So don't get any funny ideas OK!" Peter explained firmly.

Deadpool had been useful to him on a number of occasions with troublesome enemies; He had saved his ass surprisingly a few times too. So instead of bothering with the annoyance of dealing with the government he got himself a roommate for free.

Deadpool pouted sadly "Aww and here I thought you called me because you wanted a booty call" he whined gloomily.

Peter just about collapsed when he heard that; he knew Wade was a pansexual so he wasn't limited in sexual interests. But he himself was straight and only had an interest in women so this would be awkward but he would cope (somehow).

"Oopsy daisy Spidey" Deadpool cooed playfully helping the young hero to his feet. He was so easy to mess with it was both hilarious and adorable.

Peter muttered quietly in a grateful tone but balanced himself with his heavy items. He looked around the apartment quietly. It was rather messy and scruffy but cosy and decent; strange considering Deadpool was not exactly poor.

Deadpool scooted him forward quickly and then locked the door; A because he didn't want his new roommate to escape and B because he had a lot of heat on his ass and didn't want any enemies getting in.

"Welcome to my crib; there's beer in the fridge, you're in the living room, my room is over round the back to the left. Kitchen is the same way but to the right; as for the bathroom its down the hall" Deadpool explained quickly without pausing. He wasn't in the mood for giving a tour so Spidey would have to memorize it.

"Thanks..." Peter said quietly feeling grateful for the info but too tired to care right now. All he wanted was to unwind and get some rest. He was mentally exhausted after what had happened this week.

He made his way out of the living room towards the direction of Deadpool's room; if Wade tried anything he would kick his ass. For now all he had in mind was rest and unwinding himself a little.

Deadpool blinked curiously and watched him walk out; he did glimpse briefly at his new roomies toned ass but said nothing. For the time being he was more curious of where spidey was wandering off to.

He quietly followed him in the same direction saying nothing; I mean Spidey couldn't argue it was his apartment after all. So he could do whatever the hell he wanted to; even if Spidey disapproved.

Peter sighed heavily and stopped moving; why was Wade always such a pain in the ass. I mean he knew his sexual appetite was unending but this was just ridiculous. "How long are you gonna keep following me Wade?" he asked crossly.

"Until I'm satisfied" Deadpool teased flirtatiously. He could look at Spidey's well toned ass all day and night; man he wanted to squeeze it so bad.

Peter frowned at him disapprovingly; considering this guy was 35 he acted very much like a child. But then again with his back-story who wouldn't go ape shit inside after that; at least he was able to show emotions somehow.

"Do what you want" Peter huffed frustration hinted in his tone. He wished the damn merc would sit on his sofa and drink beer; anything that didn't include following him like a dog.

Deadpool internally squealed like a girl; god damn was Spidey hot when he was mad. His temper made him even cuter than he was in general. It made him wanna tear off that mask and kiss him.

Eventually they reached the bedroom to which Peter dropped his load onto the floor gently. A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lips after the weight was relieved from his body; he would hurt for a while though.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow "Never knew you had such a sexy voice Spidey" he teased mischievously. What other secrets would he learn about the mysterious web slinger?

Peter blushed wildly under his mask; he hadn't meant to make such a sound but it had somehow slipped out. And worst of all he had done it in front of the horn-dog he was staying with.

Deadpool chuckled "Don't be embarrassed I like your voice; I just hope I get to hear it more often" he cooed winking at him before leaving.

Peter stood there quietly internally hitting himself after what had happened. He didn't know exactly what to expect but he would have to stay on his toes. "Oh brother" he groaned crossly.


	2. C2: Face of the Spider

Peter sat in the room he now shared with Wade quietly; his ached all over from carrying all those things to Wade's house. After the amount of carrying he had done today he would need a hot shower and 2 days worth of sleep.

He sighed heavily collapsing onto the bed without hesitation; the bed was so soft and comfy he could have fallen asleep then and there. But the idea of sleeping with a filthy body and smelling bad made him cringe.

"You ok Spidey?" Deadpool called curiously peeking his head through the door.

"Just tired...and sore" Peter replied quietly his tone hinting annoyance. He knew Wade's thought process and could tell given the chance he would snuggle with him without hesitation.

"You want beer? Or perhaps you'd prefer coffee seeing as you're so straight-laced" Deadpool offered sounding sarcastic at the last part.

"Coffee sounds great" Peter sighed heavily his tone grateful. Wade may have pissed him off more than anyone else; but he wasn't so bad sometimes.

"Sugar or milk; or both?" Deadpool asked quickly before disappearing. He had never really made anyone drinks but he was going to do his best.

"Both" Spidey moaned quietly rolling onto his side to get up. He needed to shower or he would regret it in the morning. He grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom; upon entering he locked the door so Wade wouldn't come in.

He stripped off his suit to be washed later and enjoyed the feeling of fresh air on his skin; the suit may have been comfortable and flexible but it got bloody hot inside.

He reached for the knobs and switched on the water; it took a few minutes but hot water flushed out of the shower eventually. Hesitantly he climbed inside as the bathroom wasn't exactly tidy.

A heavy sigh of relief and happiness escaped his lips as the hot water cascaded over his body. Never in his life had he been so happy to feel hot water on his skin before; it felt great. Looking around he found shampoo and squirted some in his hand; he then massaged his scalp with the apple scented soap.

It was unusual that Wade owned such fruity scented shampoo; then again with his manic personality he could like and dislike something almost immediately. But as long as he didn't smell like sweat and feel gross he didn't care.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door "Spidey coffee is made" Deadpool cooed sweetly. Peter could already tell from the tone of his voice he wanted to join him; but there was no way in hell that was happening.

"Thanks; I'll be out soon" Peter called back quickly before he could make any offers.

He heard a disappointed huff from behind the door confirming his suspicions "I'll leave it on your table" Deadpool replied his tone hinting annoyance.

Peter released another heavy sigh and bowed his head placing his hands against the wall allowing water to cascade over him. He could tell that this was going to be a running theme while they would be roommates. He would have to watch his back or keep an eye out; otherwise he would be in trouble.

 _ **A short time later**_

Peter exited the bathroom quietly a white towel wrapped around his waist and his costume in his hand. It was risky to be revealing his identity out in the open; but he had a feeling he could trust Deadpool; I mean using the right methods of persuading him would undeniably work.

He walked into the bedroom quietly and spotted the cup of coffee on the bedside table. Peter picked up the cup gingerly and took a sip; surprisingly it wasn't too bad.

Suddenly he heard a thump behind him and turned to see Wade standing behind him utterly gobsmacked. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief; his body had completely frozen on the spot.

Peter suddenly realized his vulnerability and shyness; he went quiet and tensed his body. He gripped the coffee cup and leaned back slightly wanting to back away "Um...I...uh" he stammered nervously.

"Spidey..." Deadpool said quietly his slightly high pitched. This had to be a dream right? If it wasn't it was the best day of his life. He had wondered for the longest time what the web slinger looked like under the mask; now he knew.

Peter backed away quietly and grabbed the side of his towel tightly; he may have been able to fight off wade but the Merc was stronger than him; and capable of overpowering him when pumped up.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Deadpool squealed excitedly his tone high pitched; He had imagined Spiderman to be cute but not drop dead gorgeous. The fact that he was living with him made this even better.

Before Peter could cut in Wade continued and started dancing on the spot "Since we first met I've always wondered what does this guy look like; I bet he's a looker, I bet he's even more attractive with the mask off. Boy was I wrong; You aint just a looker; You're drop dead GORGEOUS!" He ranted excitedly not stopping for air.

Peter didn't know whether to be worried or flattered; for the time being he was rather confused. I mean Deadpool had flirted with him a few times but he was pretty sure he slept with women.

"Um...Aren't...aren't you into girls?" Peter stammered nervously feeling awkward. So many things were happening at once he couldn't think straight.

Wade calmed down and stopped to look at him; he rarely told anyone about his sexuality. Not because he was ashamed just because it was none of their business.

He straightened up and folded his arms; his expression became composed yet playful "Pansexual Spidey; Basically I don't give a fuck about gender. I'm attracted to personality instead of looks" he explained bluntly.

"So...have you flirted with anyone else other than me?" Peter asked curiously.

Deadpool placed his thumb and fist under his chin thoughtfully "Well me and cable have joke flirted a few times plus I have a secret crush on Thor. I've lost count on how many women I've slept or flirted with" he reminisced his tone amused.

Even though Peter didn't really give a crap about Wade's love life; he couldn't help but feel angry at the thought that he may be just a booty-call or an available fuck buddy to the merc. It made him feel filthy again and he hated it; his fist clenched around the cup harder and his eyes stung a little.

Deadpool noticed the angry and hurt look on Peter's face "Something on your mind Spidey?" he asked curiously.

Peter glared at him "Is that all I am to you? A shag pal? A booty call? An available fuck buddy?!" he spat angrily hurt evident in his voice. He may have not been interested in him; but it felt shitty to know he meant so little to the merc.

Wade frowned and an annoyed expression came to his face; yes he had flirted and slept with many girls. But only because he knew it was only a onetime thing; they would never want him for anything else.

As bat shit insane as he was; he wasn't incapable of loving or giving affection to other people. The only people he had ever had serious interests in was his previous love Vanessa/Copycat his deceased ex and now Spiderman.

"Listen Spidey; I may have flirted with people in the past but nothing came of it. I don't just give my time and the more _real and human_ side of myself to just anyone. I can give my manic personality to anyone. But giving my _heart_ to someone is a rarity. So be glad I chose _you_ as my next love interest" Deadpool spat venomously his eyes cold and hurt.

Peter felt kind of guilty upon hearing that; Deadpool did have a point. He didn't know anything about Wade's life or his background; let alone his relationship history. Considering he had only had 2 main loves in his life he couldn't talk. He had loved Gwen and MJ so deeply but ended up losing them both to awful circumstances which ended in their deaths. He had never gotten over the guilt of losing them and found it hard to even open his heart up to anyone.

He bowed his head guiltily feeling bad "I...I'm sorry Wade. Our relationship histories are too different so I can't relate on that level. I just can't help but feel like shit that I'm not..." he said quietly trailing off.

Deadpool's expression softened and he became intrigued at what he wanted to say; they were too different in some cases. Yet in many other ways they were similar and he was drawn to many things about the web slinger.

"Not what?" Wade asked solemnly his tone gentle. Something was troubling his little web slinger and he was going to find out what. Spidey was _his_ and nobody else's; so if someone tried to take him they were on his hit list.

Spidey blushed subtly his eyes filling with hurt "Not you're first" he said quietly. He wanted to disappear so bad right now; he didn't want anyone to see him like this; it made him feel like a spoilt kid.

A small smile spread across Wade's face; so even the great Spiderman could get jealous. He acted so cool and casual when out on patrol that it didn't seem believable. Then again he was human just like the rest of the world; so why wouldn't he?

He walked up to the web slinger and hugged him tightly; not in a seductive way just a loving, reassuring way. He couldn't even put into enough words how adorable Spidey was; he just radiated cuteness.

"Just so you know; you're by far the cutest person I've ever crushed on" Wade said sweetly ruffling Peter's hair. In the perspective of his past lovers; he was more serious about Peter than he had been others.

Peter's nerdiness, shyness, ability to get easily flustered his short temper and thoughtful face. Wade loved them all; however he wasn't going to deny he found his shapely butt, great body and intelligence sexy too.

Peter blushed wildly; he hadn't expected this of Wade and didn't know how to respond. On top of that he was barely decent; if anything went wrong now he would flash everything. He had mixed feelings about the situation and was kind of panicking.

"I...I THINK I SHOULD GET CHANGED NOW!" Peter cried loudly his face red with embarrassment. Everything was happening so fast he needed time to access the situation and get a hold of what was happening.

He pushed Wade out quickly and slammed the door behind him locking it. He didn't want Wade to see his face right now or he would never live it down. On top of that this was the first time he had ever actually been swooned by a guy.

Wade said nothing after being pushed out but a smirk spread across his face and a laugh escaped his lips. Every time Spidey got embarrassed like that he just wanted to fuck him then and there. Little by little Wade fell deeper and deeper under Spidey's spell and his feelings became stronger and stronger. "So close" he muttered quietly.


	3. C3: Dinner time

Deadpool sat on the couch quietly playing a shoot em up video game. With the money he had he could afford it; so he had spoiled himself to a PS3 with 2 remotes and plenty of shoot em ups.

Eventually he was joined by his beloved spider; much to his disappointment he wasn't barely clothed anymore. He was wearing a black and blue hoodie with a spider print and web on the front; alongside blue baggy jeans.

He had hoped that Spidey would come out in just jeans and sit on the couch; that way he could admire his abs. But like a spoilsport he had covered up the goods so Wade couldn't enjoy the view.

"What you up to?" Peter asked curiously. He could see he was gaming but considering he was more of a comic book, cartoon loving nerd; he had no idea of how these things worked.

"Playing shoot em ups; Good practice until I get more work" Wade explained casually. Shoot em ups kept him on point and from getting bored. A few times he had played with Domino or Cable; but they never stayed very long so he ended up alone again.

On other occasions he had gotten drunk and played shoot em ups early in the morning; his neighbours had complained until he had threatened them with a gun. Now they let him do whatever he wanted.

"Fair enough" Peter said casually. He'd love to introduce Wade to adventure time or family guy; they would have such a good laugh with those. They were unpredictable and kept you hooked.

He was surprised Wade didn't already watch cartoons. He acted like such an immature brat half the time; he could have pictured him watching My little pony and masturbating to Pinkie Pie.

Wade noticed the offness of Spidey's tone; He paused his game without hesitation. He turned to look into Spidey's big brown orbs "Ok cupcake; what's wrong?" he said bluntly.

While he was a manic single merc who had multiple voices in his head; He had always been good at reading people. It came as a benefit and a problem depending on who he was around at the time.

Peter blushed wildly. He had been caught off guard by the nickname but also because he wasn't expecting him to be so forward. "Eh?" he said in a confused tone. How was it Wade was so good at reading him? Even MJ had never been this acute with what he was thinking.

Wade moved closer to the web-slinging cutie "Come on; tell Deadpool what's eating you" he said playfully. He was getting a kick out of seeing Spidey so shy; it was so fucking cute. He couldn't wait to see his other cute face one day *Hint hint*

"I'm just not much of a gamer; I'm more of a comic book, cartoon kinda guy" Peter explained awkwardly. He had tried gaming in the past but never gotten into it; it just wasn't his thing.

Wade blinked; that was all? He didn't like video games? Spidey thought that he would be upset by telling him he didn't like gaming? What kind of jerks did he hang out with?

"Spidey; I'm not annoyed that you don't like gaming. In point of fact I like cartoons too; I just get bored watching them by myself so I game instead" he explained.

Peter smiled hopefully "So...you'd watch cartoons with me?" he said his brown eyes shining. In the past he had tried to get MJ into watching them with him; but she had scolded him saying it was childish.

Wade felt his knees go weak and his heart flutter; he fell in love with that cute face over and over. He leapt at Spidey crushing him in a giant hug "OF COURSE! I'd do anything with you honey-pie!" he cooed lovingly.

He nuzzled his face into Peter's chest lovingly; god he smelt so good. He'd used that apple shampoo he kept for guests. The sweet smell was arousing; but he mustered all his mental strength to not get a boner.

Peter said nothing as he was pinned to the sofa by the hyperactive merc; He was just making a friendly offer. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction out of him. Then again he recalled Wade had admitted he had a crush on him; so of course he'd want to spend time with him.

Suddenly a loud gurgle came from Spidey and wade's stomachs. They both hadn't eaten yet as they had been too distracted. Peter had been busy settling in and cleaning off after arriving at Wade's house; and Wade was too distracted by his game and Spidey.

"So...what do you wanna do about food?" Peter asked casually his tone awkward.

Wade blinked not letting go of him; He stared off for a while as he thought about it. He loved Mexican food but Spidey wasn't really a huge fan. Eventually he came to a conclusion "McDonalds?" he suggested casually.

"Sounds great" Peter said quickly before he could reconsider. Anything was better than the grease ball burrito's wade ate.

"Mind giving me a ride?" Wade asked hopefully giving Peter the puppy dog eyes.

Peter frowned "We'll walk" he said firmly. He had just web slung all of his belongings to Wade's apartment; he wasn't going to carry him to a fucking fast food joint too.

Wade pouted sadly "Aww" he whined disappointment evident in his voice. He had wanted to use getting with Spidey a ride as an excuse to grope his abs.

Peter sighed heavily; god he was such an immature kid sometimes "Wade we practically sleep in the same room; not riding on my back while web slinging aint a big deal" he said firmly.

Wade went quiet; he had forgotten he was sharing a room with Spidey. He immediately perked up "TO MCDONALDS!" he said quickly standing in a hero pose.

Peter face-palmed himself; this was going to be an interesting stay.


	4. C4: Sex Talk

Peter and Wade sat upon the couch munching at their take out dinner. Since he could afford it Wade had basically done a complete binge. Peter didn't complain considering it had been a while since he had eaten anything.

"Anything good on?" Peter asked absentmindedly as he rummaged in a bag not looking at the TV screen. He didn't really care what they watched as long as it wasn't project runway or the Kardashian's. He fucking hated how fake and brain numbing it was; all it did was kill brain cells with every season.

Wade flicked through his channels in a bored manner until Comedy central came on. It was having a Marathon on friends. "Friends?" he asked curiously.

It wasn't his favourite show but he loved watching Ross make an ass of himself; Plus Joey reminded him of himself. That and it was full of eye candy; his personal favourites being Phoebe and Joey.

"Sounds good" Peter replied grabbing some fries out of the bag. He then began chewing on a few quietly staring at the screen; now and again he liked watching 90's reruns. They reminded him of how good TV used to be before bloody censorship came into play; damn those tight ass censors.

Wade picked up a big Mac but allowed himself to gaze at Spidey quietly. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He was finally having some form of a date with his beloved spider.

Peter saw him staring and panicked slightly; he had only just found out Wade was interested in him. However he wasn't quite used to the idea yet; it was kind of a lot to take in "What?" he asked uneasily.

"This is kind of our first date" Deadpool chuckled playfully his eyes filled with mischief. His dream date with Spidey included _a lot_ of sex and plenty of chocolate sauce but this was just as good.

Peter frowned "It's more like the christening of our first day as roommates" he replied stiffly. He really felt bad for anyone who had to work with Wade; if he jumped to conclusions this fast it had to get annoying.

Wade pouted; god he had to ruin the mood. However he would forgive him for being so damn cute "Aint you the mood killer" he grumbled crossly.

"I'm just stating the obvious Wade" Peter muttered crossly. God this guy got worked up over nothing; no wonder so many female superheroes avoided the guy.

"If we're being obvious; can I point out how miffed you've been since I admitted my interest in you?" Wade grumbled bitterly his tone hinting hurt.

Peter stopped eating and felt a small wave of guilt wash over him. At that point Wade had revealed a more personal side of himself. He kind of felt bad for being an arse; but it was a lot to take in.

A person you were frenemies with; who flirted with you but thought it was a joke. Later on you move in with him only to learn he's _serious_ about you. For a heterosexual young man that was a lot to take in.

"I...I'm not mad about it Wade" Peter explained quietly his tone awkward. He wasn't mad that Wade liked him; he was just in shock that he hadn't just been joking around. He wasn't used to guys admitting they liked him.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow suspiciously and gave a look of disbelief. For a guy who wasn't mad he was brooding an awful lot. "God a pretty weird way of showing it" he grumbled crossly.

Peter shifted in his seat uncomfortably and frowned crossly "Cut me some slack Wade; I just got told by a guy that he _likes_ me. Now I don't know about you? But I think if you were in my position as a straight guy being confessed to by a guy!" he snapped defensively.

He had never meant to come across as a jerk he was just in shock. I mean he was still comfortable around the guy but it was still sinking in. Hell his brain was still trying to adjust to all the chaos that was happening around him.

Aunt may dead, moved in with Deadpool, strained relationship with MJ, On/Off love affair with Black cat and now Deadpool had confessed to him. How could he not be in shock and somewhat mind blown?

Deadpool went quiet and blinked; all anger seemed to lessen and now pure shock and some joy filled him. He was Spidey's _first_ male admirer? Which meant Spidey was a butt virgin?

" _This day just got a whole lot better! We're Spidey's first!"_ Voice one cried happily.

" _ **How do you even know the young man likes us back?"**_ Voice two replied.

"Who cares?!" Deadpool replied to his voices his tone excited.

"WHAT?!" Peter snapped angrily. Was this guy being an asshole intentionally? Or was he just doing it to piss him off? ; Because it was working either way. Deadpool wanted him to be honest so he was; and what he got in return was sarcasm?!

Wade realized what he had just said and smiled "Sorry Spidey; voices again" he explained playfully tapping his head. While Cable was used to it; Spidey was new to it so he would have to ease him in.

Peter gave a disgruntled grumble but understood he hadn't meant it in a bad way. He dipped his fries in ketchup and ate them quietly staring at the screen. He hoped that their future conversations wouldn't be as misinterpreted.

Wade turned to face Peter crossing his legs casually "So you're not mad that I like you?" he asked his tone hopeful. He was used to people being shocked or squeamish but never mad.

Peter blinked then looked offended "Why would I be mad? Sure it's a shock to the system but I mean regardless of gender or sexuality; people are attracted to other people" he ranted crossly.

Wade felt tears well up in his eyes; his beloved Spidey was happy he liked him? That meant he didn't hate him?! "So...You wouldn't be mad if say...I thought about pounding your ass so hard your legs caved in?" Wade stated casually his tone blunt.

Peter frowned crossly and clicked his teeth; he was uncomfortable with the fact Wade was so open about it. However he was just being a normal human being with sexual desires for someone he was attracted to.

"I'm annoyed you're so nonchalant about it; but no Wade I'm not mad. In the end your human and your simply expressing your desires; which is to have sex with me" Peter said uncomfortably his tone hinting embarrassment.

"Would you let me?" Wade asked bluntly hope hinting his tone. For the longest time he had dreamed of fucking Spidey; fucking him so hard his legs caved in. But now there was a slight chance of that dream becoming reality.

Peter blushed wildly and almost choked on his coke. He hadn't expected that question so soon from him. He had been caught off guard and didn't know how to respond to such a question.

Wade panicked and helped pat him on the back till his breathing slowed slightly. He hadn't expected Spidey to react like that; it had worried him that he caused such a reaction.

"Thanks" Peter croaked quietly as his breathing returned to normal. Just how many times was he going to get jump scares tonight? He had already almost had a heart attack from Wade seeing him almost naked.

When his breathing stabilized Wade breathed a sigh of relief. He then returned to where he had been sitting. He felt bad for scaring Spidey that bad; he hadn't meant to. "You ok baby boy? I know I kill people but I aint planning on letting you go" Wade teased fondly.

Peter cleared his throat "I'm fine; some drink just went down the wrong hole" he coughed wearily. He then realized how dirty that may have been interpreted by Wade and mentally kicked himself.

Deadpool smirked "Didn't know you were so sensitive about such matters" he chuckled mischievously. If Spidey was really this easy to mess with; it would come in handy when _certain_ situations arose.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert when it came to conversations" Peter muttered crossly sighing heavily. The effects of the shock had finally worn off and he could breath normally again.

Deadpool looked annoyed "I'm not a pervert Spidey; I'm just used to getting more action than your virgin ass" he confessed proudly. While his physical appearance wasn't really fabulous; he was still very well toned and a great fuck. He just knew how to please a lady or gentleman in more ways than one.

Spidey was offended by that answer. He was actually very popular with women; especially with one cat burglar black cat. "I do SO get action; I get plenty in fact!" he retorted furiously.

Deadpool gave him an unimpressed look "Last time I heard you were shacked up with someone named MJ. You aint had anyone since then; which means your an ass virgin" he retorted bluntly.

Peter couldn't believe the arrogance of this guy; did he turn everything into a pissing competition? "If I'm so unpopular then how come Black cat is always calling me?!" he snapped crossly.

He then regretted saying that; it wasn't something he liked to say out loud. Since becoming Spiderman he had grown closer to her and become distant with MJ.

Deadpool's expression changed from shock to admiration "So you got a side babe huh? Damn Spidey you sly dog!" he teased playfully.

Peter blushed wildly "S...Shut up it's not like that" he stammered crossly.

He loved MJ so much but lately she had grown so distant it hurt him. She barely called, texted or wanted to hang out. All she wanted to do was study, go to her performances or spend time with her friends.

They rarely went out on dates or spent time together; hell the last time they had sex was 2 years ago. After a while he couldn't even sleep in the same bed as her the tension got so bad; so he moved back in with Aunt may.

After a while he started to go out on more patrols as Spiderman to clear his head. He found himself able to breathe again and forget his problems. After some time he kept bumping into black cat and telling her his problems.

After a while their meet ups became more frequent and personal; he vented to her and she dutifully listened. Not long after their sexual tension came to a climax and it all burst out when they went back to her place and had a very intense and passionate fuck session.

He hadn't heard from her since then as he had been dealing with Aunt May's death and all the paperwork. He then had to sell the house and collect his inheritance; that was when he moved out and ended up with Wade.

He blushed intently but his expression was solemn "Cat and I; we're so alike it's scary. We crave one another like its instinct. But somehow we never seem to get together or have made something of it. We're complete opposites but we're so good together; yet something is always keeping us apart" he explained bitterly.

Deadpool looked at the guy sympathetically; his relationship reminded Wade of him and death. Two people who loved each other so much it drove them insane; their desire to hold each other was like a burning flame. However with his curse of immortality they could never be together.

He patted Spidey's back gently "I feel ya Spidey; it sucks don't it?" he said gently his tone comforting.

"Sucks ass; big time" he agreed quietly. It was weird how he hated Deadpool; yet in some ways they were alike.

Deadpool smiled gently "At least we got each other baby boy" he teased affectionately.

Spidey gave him an amused smile "Guess we do" he chuckled sadly. He was starting to feel he had been wrong about Deadpool being an asshole. Guess there was a lot about him he didn't know.

They weren't exactly on good terms but they were starting to get along. In the short time they had spent with each other they had learned new things. Sure they weren't best buds but they didn't hate each other either.

"Hey South park is on!" Deadpool cried eagerly. He loved seeing Eric Cartman act like a sassy bitch and being evil. Sometimes he felt Eric was his spirit animal.

Spidey sighed heavily and leaned into the Sofa; well at least it had been a brief heart to heart.


	5. C5: Morning surprise with Deadpool

**I would like to apologize for how long its taken me to update this fic**

 **I kept putting it off until I got fed up with not updating this fic and finished it in one go. I know its been AGES since I updated and I apologize for how long its taken me**

 **I hope you like the new chapter and please leave a review on your opinion**

 **many thanks**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Peter came to quietly his head still fuzzy; it was 7-ish in the morning and Deadpool was fast asleep beside him snoring his head off. He had to say for all his flirting; this really was a very unattractive side of his personality.

The sun was beaming through the closed curtains; it was another sunny day in new York. If no crimes went on he could have a chill day; and those didn't happen too often. He couldn't remember the last time he had properly relaxed.

He shifted onto his side quietly trying to block out the annoying snores. When the time came he would ask Deadpool for a sofa bed at least. That way he didn't have to share with him all the time.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about?" He thought curiously. Considering how warped the mercs brain already was; they were most likely acid filled nightmares.

There were times Peter did want to pick at Deadpool's brain for the science benefits; I mean while Deadpool was a pain in the ass his brain was a treasure trove. Yes he was bat shit insane but his thinking process did make Peter curious sometimes.

"Spidey..." Deadpool moaned sleepily between snores. His voice sounded playful and somewhat annoyed. Why was he such a damn tease? He didn't play fair.

That sent shivers down his spine; both fear and shock. He knew Deadpool had a crush on him but he never thought it went that far. God he hoped it wasn't a smut dream or he was gonna be fucked.

Suddenly Deadpool rolled over before he could react and cuddled up to him stunning Peter. Why of all situations had this one had to occur? Early morning being cuddled by Deadpool who was most likely having a dirty dream about him?

" _Fuck my life; fuck my life!"_ Peter mentally screamed. He could feel Wade's toned but scarred body beside him; granted his body was a bit rough but he was well built. He was stuck between shitting himself with fear and being awkwardly aroused by the situation.

At first he tried to wriggle away out of Deadpool's grasp but the merc had a vice like grip on him. He was holding him tight but not too much to kill him; he felt sorry for anyone who had shared a bed with this guy at some point. He really wasn't familiar with personal space.

The more he wriggled the more he uncovered; part of the sheet slid off and he saw scarred flesh which made the hairs on his body stand up. But he also saw well toned muscles that made his palms sweat. Despite his tumour like appearance; Wade had a great body.

Slowly he felt a bulge in his boxers grow; but he couldn't do anything about it. God he was so glad Wade wasn't awake or he wouldn't live this down. God why was this happening to him? Why was he turned on by a guy's body?

He closed his eyes and tried to block it out; this guy killed people for money. He was a known womanizer and a total nutcase. So why was he getting aroused like this?

He'd never had this happen in the past; not with iron man, captain America, Harry Osborne, or green goblin. None of them had aroused him in any shape or form; so why was Deadpool?

Deadpool was a villain in his eyes; he was someone who did things that went against his moral code. Only he teamed up with him when he needed to for the sake of a mission.

"I...I don't like him" Peter muttered quietly curling up into a ball. He had always rejected Wade in the past but never taken any precautions as he was just a fan girl; but here he was pitching a tent over the guy next to him.

"Don't like who Spidey?" Deadpool muttered sleepily. He had felt Spidey wriggling and had eventually woken up. He was the type to get woken up with enough force or pressure to his system.

" _FUUUUUCKKK"_ Peter mentally screamed. The last thing he had wanted was for Wade to wake up; god karma hated him today. "N...Nothing just talking to myself" Peter babbled anxiously trying to distract the latter from finding his erection. He would just tease the crap out of him about it anyway.

Deadpool raised an eyebrow suspiciously but couldn't argue; he had personal talks with his personalities all the time. Who the hell was he to judge Spidey talking to himself?

"Weren't having a nightmare were you baby boy?" Wade cooed softly. With all the thrashing he had been doing it seemed only natural that he was. How cute; so even he could act childish at times.

Peter blushed wildly "I'm not a _kid_ Wade; I haven't had nightmares since I was 15" he muttered angrily. He had stopped having nightmares about Uncle Ben a long time ago; now he was just plagued with guilt of those he couldn't save.

"Then why so thrashy? How come you got ants in your pants?" Deadpool asked intently his voice filled with suspicion. He could tell Spidey was hiding something; a big juicy secret and he would get it out of him. While he would never hurt Spidey he could intimidate his virgin mind with his sex appeal and confidence.

He pressed closer to the boy causing him to jolt from the closer contact; Spidey's body felt so smooth and soft against his. He smelled like himself from sleeping all night; and it was awesome.

"I...I..." Peter stammered awkwardly. He couldn't tell this dirty minded prick that he had a boner. He would just tease the shit out of him. He just hoped he would keep quiet about it.

Wade tightened his grip on Peter's waist; he allowed one hand to roam down and that was when it hit him. He found out the juicy secret his beloved spider was trying so hard to hide.

"What's this Spidey? Aren't you awfully excited for so early in the morning?" He teased wickedly. He had wondered why Spidey had been so energetic so early in the morning; it explained why he tried to get away too. God he was so fucking cute; he was a deadpan Uke and even he didn't know it himself yet.

"L...Let go Wade!" Peter snapped angrily his voice getting excited. If he continued then he wouldn't be able to stop him; his body would beat him.

Deadpool ignored his comment and massaged the younger boy's crotch; he was half hard already and he was leaking pre-cum. He was quite touched that he made the kid feel this way; even if he didn't want to admit it.

Peter whined beneath him his body stiffening; he didn't want this and yet he didn't want him to stop. Deadpool obviously had experience with this sort of thing; which wasn't hard to believe.

"Your skin is so soft Spidey; like a baby" Deadpool teased cheekily reaching the hand that was around his waist up to grab a nipple. For someone who acted so straight laced; he really had a thing for spandex.

Peter jolted as Deadpool's fingers stroked his nipple; twisting and pinching in unison arousing him further. Blood rushed to his groin and he grew harder within the mercs grasp. He hated that he was in this situation; but he was enjoying this so much. He would never ever admit that he was; he'd take it to his damn grave.

Deadpool started nibbling at his ear playfully causing Peter to whine again and tremble with pleasure. He loved how sensitive Spidey was and how he reacted perfectly every time he touched him.

He could feel his own member growing in his pants with every moan Spidey made; it was like the most wonderful music he had ever heard. He ran his hand up and down the younger mans member; stroking roughly and teasing him. He nibbled Spidey's ear hungrily and chuckled as the other moaned with lust.

"You ask me to stop; but you don't really mean it do you?" Deadpool teased hungrily. His eyes gleamed with lust as he pleasured the web slinger. Who knew that he was such a masochist under his persona.

"That...isn't...true" Peter panted heavily his face growing redder. God he hated himself for enjoying this. Hanging out with Deadpool must have been fucking with his brain.

Deadpool smirked and began to remove the others pants with his free hand; he was gonna make him remember this. He didn't know when he would get a chance like this again; so he was going to make the most of it.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Peter cried loudly in shock. He tried to grab them but Deadpool pinned his hands with his free arm. Now he was being stripped and could do nothing to stop him.

He blushed as his erection broke free; he hadn't showed anyone his body since MJ. He felt so humiliated and uncomfortable; yet at the same time very aroused. God he hated himself right now for enjoying this even a little.

"Look how happy you are; I'm flattered I cause you such feelings" Deadpool teased kissing the head. He had only ever usually had female partners but was open to a lot of stuff. However Spidey was the first guy he had ever managed to get into bed with him.

Peter threw his head back and gasped; his whole lower body tingled with pleasure. Part of him hoped this was a dream; the other wanted to disappear right now. How was this even happening? He had originally planned to go to the bathroom and sort it out there.

Wade then grabbed the boxers and tied them around Peter's arms tightly in a tight double knot. Now he was bound by his own underwear; what an embarrassing situation. That and he could no longer make any plans to try and escape him; which he knew he would try.

"That's a good look for you baby-boy" Deadpool teased. He had to say of all the positions he had seen Spidey in from the past; this was his favourite. He only had a taste of how flexible Spidey good be from photo's; but planned on using the full package eventually.

"Wade! What the fuck?! Let me go!" Peter raged angrily. It was bad enough he had been caught masturbating over the schizophrenic merc for hire; but now he was being held hostage too?! Why was this happening to him?!

Wade shook his head smirking "No can do baby-boy; I want to at least taste you" he teased darkly. He wouldn't go as far as sleeping with Spidey; not yet. He wanted to give him a taste of what was to come.

Peter felt a cold shiver down his spine; he wasn't really going to...to _rape_ him was he? God he knew Deadpool was crazy but not... _evil._ He felt a sickness in his stomach begin to rise "Now wade; let's talk about this like adults" he began begging hinted in his tone.

Wade raised his eyebrow curiously "What you'd rather use a porno mag instead of getting a free blowjob?" he asked suspiciously. No wonder Spidey didn't have any friends; he was obviously a boring fucker sometimes.

Spidey felt the sick feeling subside and partial relief wash over; a blowjob wasn't so bad. However he was more interested in receiving it from a girl; like MJ or black cat for that matter. "No I'd just rather take care of it myself" He retorted sharply.

Deadpool pouted "Your no fun" he muttered bluntly. Getting a BJ from a stranger was an interesting experience; shyness, adrenaline and lust all at once; what more could you ask for? But technically they weren't strangers but roommates; and he had made it obvious that gender was not a boundary with him nor was sexuality or physical appearance.

Peter frowned crossly "I'm serious Wade let me go! I don't consent to this" he snapped angrily. He hadn't said yes nor given his permission; so this was technically molestation. But not that Wade seemed to care; he just wanted to enjoy the fun he was having.

Deadpool grumbled crossly "Your no fun; at least cable would have flirty talk with me" he muttered under his breath. They may have been buddies; but they also occasionally hooked up. However they were very casual about it; no romantic relationships or awkwardness they were just fuck buddies now and again.

Peter raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Whose cable?" he questioned curiously. Was he some fuck buddy of Wade's? Or possibly a close friend he acted gay with? From what he guessed they were close.

Deadpool saw his expression and smirked "Jealous are we Spidey?" he teased cheekily. How cute. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage in the future. He could get Cable in on it too; god that would be great fun. Seeing Spidey's face as they pretended to flirt with each other in front of him.

Peter huffed crossly "Sorry for being curious! Not like I have time to keep up on all your relationships!" he retorted bitterly. Deadpool had so many allies and fuck buddies it was hard to keep up. Nowadays it was hard to tell them apart too.

"You keep tabs on my relationships?" Deadpool questioned teasingly. He didn't know Spidey got so jealous. Given how nosy he was it seemed appropriate for him. However it didn't stop it from sounding naughty.

"Stop messing with my words Wade! You know what I meant!" Spidey snapped frustratedly. He had an aching boner that needed attending to but couldn't. That and he was growing increasingly fed up by Wade's attitude.

Deadpool frowned then gripped Peter's boner hard causing him to throw his head back in surprise. "Sorry I don't baby boy; you may want to spell it out for me" he stated bluntly. It seemed he forgot who was in control here.

"S...Stop it..." Peter panted heavily. He hated how he was lacking in control here and Deadpool had the upper hand. It was so damn frustrating not being able to do anything.

Deadpool squeezed the tip causing Peter to moan loudly and bite his lip. He smirked at the reaction "Stop what baby boy?" he teased cheekily. Every time Peter was losing himself to lust; he found it more and more enticing.

"Wade...please!..." Peter panted breathlessly. He needed to cum; he needed to get rid of his problem. He was losing his mind with all the waiting; at this point he would fuck anything that walked.

Deadpool felt himself grow slightly but he kept it under control. God damn it Spidey was so cute; but this was just a taste. He wouldn't fuck Spidey until he consented and was willing; forcing him was no fun. Besides he got no pleasure in forcing sex; he may have been a weirdo but he was in no sense a molester or rapist.

"Please what? I don't know what you want?" Deadpool teased cheekily. Who knew that teasing the webslinger would be so much fun? or arousing for that matter.

"DAMN IT WADE! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE TEASING!" Peter yelled desperately. He needed to release now or he would go insane. It hurt so much he could feel himself going insane from the desire to cum.

There was a long silence between the two; Peter glared at Wade angrily while the other remained silent. Never before had Spidey ever said something so arousing in his entire life.

Deadpool flung himself at Peter and nuzzled against him happily "Oh Spidey I knew you'd come around! God you're so cute!" he cooed happily. He had longed for the day that Spidey was ask him to fuck or play with him.

"Just get on with it already; I'm about ready to burst here!" Spidey yelled impatiently. He had already left it too long as it was. Hell he was so desperate to cum that he wanted to cry out of frustration.

Deadpool poked his nose playfully "Impatient aren't we? But that's ok; I'll give you what you want now" he teased playfully. He then roamed down Spidey's body; he ran kisses down his body as he wanted to rile him up a bit. The desire to play with his nipples was strong; but he knew that would lead to sex.

Peter panted heavily and hummed anxiously; he didn't know that being touched by a guy could feel good. But he was so filled with arousal right now; he probably would have fucked anyone.

As Deadpool reached his cock he kissed the tip gently. Peter threw back his head again in response; why did it feel so good? Usually he loved it when girls would do it; but here he was getting pleasure from a guy!

"So cute" Deadpool teased affectionately; for a butt virgin he certainly was sensitive. He wondered what kind of face he would make when he would be ramming him up the ass with his cock.

"Just get on with it..." Peter whined crossly. He wanted to cum; he was about to burst. Hell he just wanted to be able to sleep more. He was tired, aroused and fed up with the predicament he was in right now.

Deadpool huffed crossly; god he really didn't like being teased. How boring; at least some of the others let him have fun. "How lame" he muttered crossly and squeezed the tip again. Spidey really had an attitude problem.

Peter wriggled and writhed in response but shot Wade a glare; he was done with the teasing. He just wanted to get rid of the ache in his groin. The fact that Wade was stretching it out was not helpful either.

Deadpool sighed and then smiled at the cock in front of him. Who knew the webslinger was packing this much; it was rather amazing. He then pulled up his mask and ran his tongue up the back to the tip causing Peter to moan in response.

He then licked the tip a few times lapping up the salty liquid which had formed on top. He licked his lips once finished humming in content. "You taste good Spidey; I wonder how the rest of you tastes" Wade teased hungrily. He couldn't wait till the day came when he got to taste all of Spidey.

"Damn it Wade! I wanna cum already!" Peter moaned angrily. He needed to release his aching cock of it's cum. It was twitching uncontrollably and pulsing hard; he needed to ease his urges.

Wade chuckled and then took all of Peter into his warm cave with ease. God he tasted so good; better than any of his fantasies. He was clean too; which meant he looked after his body.

Peter threw back his head desperately and he saw stars; his cock felt so good inside his mouth. His mind went blank and he could barely speak. He hadn't felt this good in a long time; hell it had been a year since he had last seen Cat.

Wade moved his head up and down eager to please his partner; god he could do this forever. He tasted so good, so clean, so delicious it was insane. He was much better than any of his last partners.

"Wade!... Wade... it feels...good...ah..." Peter moaned reluctantly. While he had no interest in Wade sexually; all he could think about was how good this felt. His sanity was slipping further and further away.

Wade swirled his tongue around his cock eagerly. He could feel he was going to come soon; given with how much teasing he had done. "hum...sp...ey...Iwl...wallow it..." (cum Spidey I will swallow it) Wade moaned around his cock.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut losing himself to the sensations. He pictured Black cat in his head doing this rather than Wade. He didn't like him...he was into guys...definitely not.

Suddenly he saw stars and he felt himself reach his peak. A large cry escaped his lips and he felt his load blow into Wade's mouth. His head crashed against the pillow as his relief finally came and his body calmed itself. God it felt so good to be able to cum.

Wade closed his eyes and took his cum; he tasted really good. However he was much thicker than expected; he wondered how long he had been building up. He then pulled off Spidey and licked him clean "You taste good Spidey; I should try that more often" he teased winking cheekily.

Eventually Peter recovered and realized what had happened. He had just gotten a blowjob of off Deadpool. Someone he had a frenemy relationship with and was a known playboy.

He leapt out of bed faster than Wade could think. He just stared as Peter vanished into the bathroom without speaking a word. Had he really hated it that much that he wanted to shower?

Wade sighed heavily and collapsed back on the bed; he found it annoying how straight laced Spidey was. New experiences and sensations came with trying new things; which is exactly why he enjoyed being pansexual. No limitations and plenty of options with romantic partners and sexual situations.

"Cock tease!" Wade called back grumpily. He would have loved to tease Spidey more and see if he could get a few more loads out of him. However he had escaped his grasp before he had the chance.

"SHUT UP!" Peter yelled angrily. He never wanted to talk about this again; if anyone found out about it he would die from embarrassment. Nobody would take him seriously if they found out that he had let Wade do such a thing.

"You loved it" Wade teased bitterly. The moans that had escaped his throat and the lustful expressions he had made proved that Spidey hadn't hated what he had done to him at all.

"SHUT UP!" Peter retorted angrily. God he knew this would happen; which is why he would have rather sorted it out in the bathroom to begin with. Wade would only tease the shit out of him like he expected.

Wade sighed heavily and collapsed face first into his pillow; He was being such a brat but he was also cute as hell too. _"He's so cute when he's shy"_ he thought to himself dreamily.


	6. C6: Break ups suck

**MJ breaks up with Peter due to inferiority complex and wanting more; feeling depressed he tries to drink away his problems**

 **But Deadpool won't let him suffer alone**

Peter sat quietly on a bench his shoulders hunched over and his body limp. The will to eat, move, sleep, and eat or any act was dead to him. Every emotion other than negative was alien to him right now.

His heart felt like it was aching and his body was in shock. Tears wanted to fall but they could not; he was a whirlpool of various emotions right now and he hated it. Why was it no matter how hard he tried every woman left his side in some form?

A relationship he had been trying to keep working for the last 5 years since his high school years was now dead. It was over and he felt like he was dying inside from the loss of the woman he had once loved.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. It felt like a dream only it was real; a fucking nightmare he would never wake up from. The woman he had loved and protected from his enemies no longer loved him back.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Hey Peter" MJ's gentle voice responded down the phone awkwardly. God she knew this would hurt him; but it was for the best. They just weren't of one being anymore; they were now separate and moving further apart._

" _Hey MJ; how's the studying in University going?" he asked curiously. He was hoping to hear all about it. He bet she had made all sorts of new friends and was really enjoying herself._

 _MJ laughed nervously "Thankfully I passed. God I was so nervous I thought I was gonna fail for sure" she revealed with relief. Yes even someone with her brain had doubts and worries._

 _Peter hummed fondly; she really put herself down way too much. Mary Jane was one of the smartest women he knew; of course she would do well. There was nothing she couldn't do if she put her mind to it._

" _Anyway Tiger; I've been meaning to talk to you about something. I've been putting it off for a while because….well I didn't know how to say it" she explained sadly._ _She knew this would make her look like the worst person in the world; already making her redhead status of being evil more believable._

 _She had loved peter so much when they first started out; him being the single most important person in the world to her. But now they had drifted apart and the love she felt for him was no longer there._

 _Peter stiffened; was she pregnant? Was she sick? Had she found another boyfriend? Had she cheated? God he felt sick. What was it she wanted to say that made her sound so...uncertain?_

 _MJ hesitated then sighed heavily. She couldn't drag this on any more; the longer she left it the worse it would be._ _It needed to be over and done with now like a band aid. That way they would have no more problems and they could move on with their lives._

" _I…I'm breaking up with you" MJ revealed sadly her tone filled with sadness. It was not his fault by any means and the last thing she wanted was for him to blame himself._

 _Peter was an amazing guy; he worked hard, he protected people as Spiderman, saved lives and was a damn near amazing photographer with a brain of a scientist._ _But she wanted to live her own life now._

 _She had dreams and aspirations she wanted to live out for herself. She couldn't wait forever to see Peter or keep pretending that she wasn't lonely._ _She would never tell anyone of his identity as a hero; she would take it to her grave. But she couldn't wait for a boyfriend any more who was never around or too busy for her._

 _Peter froze and his body went into shut down mode. This wasn't real right? She was joking right? She wasn't…she wasn't really breaking up with him was she? How long had she felt this way?!_

" _M…MJ…" he stammered quietly his voice breaking. What had he done? Where had he gone wrong that she didn't want to be with him anymore? How had he become such a bad lover?_

 _MJ sighed heavily; she was going to block his number and that was it. She couldn't hang onto the past anymore; no matter how much it hurt._ _He would meet someone new; they both would. Someone who was a convenience to their lifestyles and gave them what they wanted in a lover._

" _Goodbye Peter; I'm sorry" MJ responded ashamed and then hung up. It was over; they could both move on and meet new people. Given his boyish charm he would find someone in no time._

 _Peter stood there in the street quietly; his body stiff and slowly growing limp. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand while tears spiked his eyes._

 _The woman he had spent the last 5 years of his life loving and protecting had dumped him. The love of his life had just told him she wanted to break up with him; how the hell was he supposed to feel?_

 _ **Now**_

Tears spiked his eyes and eventually his brown eyes welled over and pools of tears spilled over. He hunched over and covered his face with his hands sobbing heavily his shoulders arching.

How had things gone so bad so quickly? Sure they had had difficulty seeing each other but he always called her and sent her gifts to let her know she was on his mind. He always made sure to let her know just how special she was to him as a person.

He had visited when he could to check up on her but had to leave the day after because crime never slept. There was always some form of crime going on that needed his attention.

"Fuck….fuck everything….just….FUCK!" Peter sobbed quietly his body arching as tears erupted like a waterfall and he bit his lips stifling sounds. Why did the price of being a hero have to be that he could never keep anyone by his side?

He knew if anyone saw him like this they would bother him. He just wanted to be left alone right now. What was worse the one person who could soothe him had died only a couple of days ago.

Aunt may would always know what to say and how to make it better. She gave amazing advice and always seemed have an answer to any problem. Only she wasn't here anymore to help him.

He was alone and hurting with nobody to help make it better or ease his pain. Nobody who understood why his heart was broken or what words to say to ease the sadness he felt.

Why was this happening to him? Was this karma's way of laughing at him? Showing him that he would never be able to find a girl to love him?! He could never live a normal life on the side from crime fighting?!

 _ **Later**_

Peter stumbled through the front door his shoulders hunched and barely walking. He was stumbling and somewhat intoxicated. Along the way home he had bought some beer and drank it while making his way back. It made the pain go away and replaced it temporarily with numbness.

But he liked feeling like this; he couldn't feel anything. He felt calm and relaxed; at one with himself and nothing was able to hurt him. He didn't even care about what happened earlier; he no longer felt anything.

But he knew by morning he would be back to feeling miserable and being newly dumped. On top of that he would have a hangover and all his sadness and depression would come back reminding him of what he had lost.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming and was met by Wade "Hey Spidey; where you been baby boy I missed you" he cooed playfully. At last his beloved web-slinger was home.

He had gone out earlier to work but finished early in the afternoon as it was a half day. He was hoping when he came back they could hang out and have some fun. However he was met by a different kind of surprise.

When he saw Peter's state he stopped; was he? "Spidey are you drunk?" he asked cautiously.

Peter stumbled forward to which wade grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. He smelt like beer which further proved his point. His eyes were red and puffy meaning he had been crying. What had upset him so much that he felt the need to drink away his troubles?

"Spidey… Peter what happened?" Deadpool asked cautiously. If he wasn't ready to talk now that was fine; but he was not gonna leave him alone in this state. He looked like shit; emotionally and physically.

Peter laughed pathetically choking back the urge to cry again. He was hurting so much but there was nothing he could do about it. "MJ….She….she broke up with me. She said I put work over her too much; that we had grown apart. She dumped me because she felt she was too good for me!" he snapped angrily.

MJ had always been smart as had he; but she was more confident about her intelligence. For years she had tried to boost his confidence to no avail. God knows she had loved him but the long distance and his constant superhero activities had put a strain on their relationship.

Deadpool stiffened; he knew how shitty it felt to break up with someone. He hadn't seen death for some time now; after becoming immortal their relationship had gone down the drain.

He could no longer see her nor could he die. He longed to be with her yet they would forever be apart; but they did see each other for brief periods of time. However their love for each other could never be.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger male; he knew exactly how shitty he was feeling and knew how much it sucked. But maybe it was time for Peter to have a fresh start; meet someone new and try new things. There was nothing to hold him back anymore right?

"Spidey…" he muttered quietly beckoning the younger male to look up at him. Yes he knew he was being a jerk slightly; but he needed to let him know he meant what he said.

He pulled up his mask to reveal his lips; they would be a little weird in texture due to his appearance but they were soft as he took care of his skin. He may have been a walking tumor; but that was no excuse to ignore his skin care.

Peter looked up cautiously his eyes watering all over again; just talking about the breakup made the hurt come back. His eyes widened as he was met with the rough lips of the merc. Surprisingly his breath was not foul but he did taste like beer; I guess they had that in common.

Deadpool gripped his shirt and body tightly pressing against the smaller man. He was somewhat skinnier in muscle tone and shorter; but he was well toned and had a good proportioned body.

His hair was soft and smooth; he obviously took good pride in himself. His skin was smooth like a baby and he was oh so warm to touch. Peter struggled against him a little due to surprise but allowed the kiss. It felt strangely nice after having such a painful breakup.

The pair stood locking lips for a good few minutes before Deadpool pulled away. Again he was only giving peter a taste of what was to come. He would let Peter come to him not force himself on him. He wanted him to understand what he could make him feel and how he could please him.

Slowly he pulled away leaving Peter gasping for air. He hadn't been kissed like that in months; he felt wanted, loved even. Hell even his kisses with Black cat hadn't been that hot.

"Forget about her Petey; she aint worth your tears" Deadpool said softly stroking his cheek; that woman obviously didn't know how to appreciate a good man. Slowly he walked away and headed into the kitchen to sort out food.

Right now on an empty stomach Peter needed food to soak up the booze. While being drunk was fun; it would only make him feel shit in the morning. Any normal person could tell you hangovers sucked ass.

Yes he wasn't exactly the health expert; but he could look after himself. And he was going to look after Spidey whether he liked it or not. But he had a feeling Spidey would regret it come the morning.


End file.
